Wishing Time Stood Still
by Caity Cat
Summary: Seperated by a demon, Rin and Sesshomaru try to overcome their worries of each other. Sesshomaru searches for his threat, and Rin worries about him. Meanwhile, there's another conflict while Rin has another admirerer...Shippou.
1. The Blossom Blooms

Chapter 1

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's my birthday today!" She looked up at me and squealed. I just stared down at her and continued to walk. She sighed and walked alongside me.

I sniffed at the air, locating any threats in the new territory we were heading into. There seemed to be a familiar scent but i hadn't smelled it in a long while. I looked back down at Rin, who seemed to be laggnig a little. She had been walking next to me for a while.

"Rin," I spoke.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She replied looking back up at me.

"You seem a tired. Why don't you go ride Ah-Un?"

She smiled a little and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned and ran over to jump on the demon's back.

I was slightly distracted from the scent for a moment as I thought about Rin instead. She was turning 13 today and yet she still seemed the same. She seemed the same height and maturity. The same overly cheerful attitude she had when she joined me on my mission.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out these thoughts. I needed to get to the village of Kagome and Inuyasha. As much as I despised the half-breed, his mate was kind, and I needed her to talk to Rin about maturity.

I scoffed to myself as I thought about Rin like that, becoming a maiden. I thought about all of the things I should do about her. It was unfit to have a human child with a demon, but even more so a human woman traveling alongside a demon. She should be living in a human village, with human males to court her…

Not alongside a demon who could harm her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jakken asked.

I didn't answer. I was too focused to answer such unnecessary questions. Jakken would know where we were going as soon as his small insignificant nose traced the same scent I was following. He had run into the half-breed more than once before, he should know his scent by now.

He sighed just as Rin had earlier and went continued walking.

Soon later we arrived at a village. According to the sickly sweet scent of flowers and forest, and the plain sickening smell of dog, my half-brother and his mate and the other humans with him were residing here. For such a big group, it was such a small space. There were only maybe 4 or 5 poorly made huts. I suppose they were just vermin, but even with as much ability they could've made a more decent sanctionary.

I started walking into this puny village when I heard a growl a distance away from me.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned slightly to look at him. He looked just the same as the last time I saw him a few years ago, just after Naraku had been killed and the Shikon Jewel had been destroyed.

"Hello, little brother," I said lowly. "Where is your mate?"

He looked slightly shocked, but composed himself and scowled, crackin his knuckles with his claws in front of him, as if he were about to attack me. "Why do you want to know?" He spat.

"I need to speak to her."

"Like hell you do!" He lunged himself at me and swiped.

I moved out of the way ten times quicker than he could strike.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha stopped, mid-attack, and crashed into the ground. I looked over and Kagome was standing away from us, holding hands with a two toddlers and an infant in a little carrier attatched to her back. One of the toddlers laughed at the beaten hanyou, and the other ran towards him and said, "You okay, daddy?" in a small voice.

Kagome giggled and looked back at me. "Hey, Sesshomaru, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

From the ground, Inuyasha scoffed, straigning to get back up.

I studdied Kagome. Unlike Inuyasha, her features had changed a little bit. She wasn't wearing the strange cloths she seemed to always wear in the past. She was wearing a spring kimono that didn't reach her knees. Her hair looked cut short to her shoulders and her eyes seemed very tired.

My gaze met hers and I simply said. "I need you to talk with Rin."

"About what exactly?" She asked, taking the hand of the toddler who went to check on Inuyasha.

"She's older now; I need a woman to tell her about becoming a maiden." I said.

She smiled warmly and looked at Rin and Jakken, then back to me. "Why don't you all come in?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please review and tell me if it's good so far or not. ^_^**


	2. Beautiful Sights

Chapter 2

_Rin__

* * *

_Jakken and I waited outside the hut Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome went into. I watched Kanji and Kiba, Lady Kagome's children while she consulted with Lord Sesshomaru. The twins were cute, they reminded me of puppies, lots of energy and very playful.

Thing was, they didn't quite look the same at all. Kanji had black hair and black ears, and even cute little fangs. She had small claws and looked a lot like Inuyasha. The only difference was that she had black hair and her eyes were blue, like Kagome's. She even had a little tail, I wondered why she looked even more demon then her father, considering he was half –demon, half-human, and that meant that Kanji was just a quarter demon…I didn't think about it for too long.

Kiba had fangs, and claws, but his hair was silver and black streaked. And his ears weren't puppy ears, they looked more like Sesshomaru's, and his eyes were golden like Inuyasha's.

They were beautiful childen…absolutely unique. A mix of a human and a half demon. I looked over at Inuyasha who a minute ago was practicing fight techniques, but now was being tackled by Kiba and Kanji.

Kanji was pulling his hair and Kiba was nawing on his ears. Inuyasha grunted, trying to pull them off, but to no success. I laughed at the sight of the hanyou being taken down by his own kids…

"HEY! EASY!" He shouted to them, still trying to pry them off him.

Kagome stepped out of the hut, "Hey you two, give your father a break, go play with your brother Shippou." She said to them.

They giggled and cooed and ran off to find Shippou, leaving their dad agitated, scratching his head.

Lord Sesshomaru shortly followed, stepping out of the hut and looking down at me with the same gaze he always wore. His beautiful yet cold eyes stared into mine for a brief moment. In that moment, I saw behind them, it seemed into his soul, but it was so cold and dark, I didn't think it was.

"Rin," He spoke in the low, cold monotone he always used.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" I answered quietly.

"Kagome is to speak to you, go inside the hut." He replied, turning his eyes away from me, hiding himself from me again…

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." I said, also turning my eyes away from his magnificence.

With that said, he walked away, out of the village, into the dark cover of the trees…

"So…Rin," Kagome said, smiling at me.

I looked at her with a question mark on my face.

She chuckled. "Let's go inside and talk about a few girl things." And she disappeared into the hut again.

And reluctantly, I followed her, somehow knowing what awaited me.

* * *

**Hope you all are pleased with how fast i updated, and thank you for your reviews, they are what inspire me to write more, please keep it up!**

**As for another update, I may be able to update again tomorrow, depending if i'll be busy or not (more than likely not)**


	3. Protector

Chapter 3

_Sesshomaru

* * *

_

I walked along the grass and the trees, not looking back as I heard Rin go into the hut with Kagome. I knew this day was to come, but why so fast? It seemed like young Rin was only 8 a few days ago.

Human years were so very limited. I was over 500 years old and she was only 13 and yet already a quarter of her life has passed…humans were so very fragile, so weak, so easily disposable...

That's why Rin was with me. For I was her protector, because even for a human, Rin was weaker than most. That's why Tenseiga yearned for me to restore her life. She was disposed too quickly by that pack of wolves, and she deserved a longer life.

"_Tell me, Sesshomaru…have you someone to protect?" _

My father's words ringed in my mind. I had Rin to protect. What was it to prove? What was it that father had wanted me to learn?

I moved back out of the trees and watched my younger brother practice his Tetsaiga. I had given up long ago on taking it for my own. I decided taking it would be disrespecting my father.

_Father, _I thought. _How could you have left us for that mortal? For that human woman?_

I remembered the look in his eyes the night he went after the human woman. Even as injured as he was, he risked it for her. I had never seen that look on father's face before, like he was in pain. He had fallen in love with a human and had made that monstrosity that was my brother. Not only that but he had left me and my mother.

Mother didn't look phased, but I could tell inside was like a firey hell that I had not wanted to disturb. That was why I left. I left her after father had run off with that woman.

And of course, even with as much pride Inuyasha should have had to be an offspring of the Great Dog Demon, he also disgraced himself by falling in love with a human.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I, Sesshomaru, had no need for a companion. I walked alone.

I heard Rin and Kagome come outside of the hut. Jakken stood and started walking in my direction, and Rin smiled at Kagome and turned to leave. I watched Kagome, holding her infant in her arms. Inuyasha's child would be weaker than even he. Inuyasha had many to protect, had he learned the same lesson father wanted me to learn?

"My Lord," Jakken addressed.

"What is it, Jakken?" I asked without looking down.

"Shall we be on our way?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking of what I had to do. "Jakken, take Ah-Un and Rin. I have to discuss something with my half-breed brother."

* * *

**I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but here it is and i hoped you like it ^^**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Plz write more and I'll have another chapter updated SOON!**


	4. Question

Chapter 4

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

"Inuyasha,"

The half-breed looked up at me with a dark glint in his eyes. His fangs were barred and his hands were gripping his sword tightly.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" He growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I want to ask you about something."

His hands loosened and his teeth were no longer barred. His eyes lost the dark glint and was replaced by a confused lightness.

"Alright then, I see you're not trying to take tetsaiga." He said and sheathed his sword, but kept his thumb on the hilt.

"I do not wish to take father's gift from you. It would be disrespectful. I mearly wish to ask a question about you and your mate."

He scoffed. "As if it's any of your buisness."

"Inuyasha, I wish to know. What is it that makes a demon wanting to mate with a human?"

The question clealy surprised him. He blinked. "Why do you want to know?"

"I am curious. Father did it, and now you have too. What is it that leads to this?"

Inuyasha blinked a few more times, not knowing how exactly to answer. He looked down at the ground and sighed. When he looked back up, his eyes were golden liquid, soft and emotional.

"I changed. _She_," He gestured toward Kagome. "changed me. At first, all I wanted to do was kill humans to get what I wanted," He closed his eyes, in pain at the memory and the thought. He flinced slightly. "I even wanted to kill Kagome in the beginning. I didn't care about humans…all I wanted was to be a powerful demon.

"She changed who I was inside. And if she hadn't, I would've lost my soul to the shikon jewel and would have been a full fledged demon." He said gazing at Kagome.

"Is that not what you wanted? I thought power was more important to you than anything." I said to him. He sat on a nearby log and looked down at his hands.

"It was what I wanted I guess…but when Kagome told me she loved me as a half-demon…we decided I'd stay like this, and she'd stay with me." He looked back up at me with an expression I had never seen my brother use. It seemed sad…but really, it was happy. This was a human emotion that I had never personally seen.

"She changed you. And that's why. It had nothing to do with protecting her?"

He looked down for a moment again and looked back up. "Protection is involved I suppose. I won't let anyone touch her or the pups. From the beginning I had a sense of protection for her. I didn't know why at the time, I just did. I see now it was because I loved her. She's _mine_." He growled on that word.

"I see." I turned to take my leave. I was confused, but yet I understood. He was hers, and noone else's. He was her protector.

I stopped suddenly, with my eyes wide. He was her protector. He was her mate. The two corresponded with each other. The two led to each other. And he protected her from the start.

"I am Rin's protector." I said outloud, trembling slightly at the way it sounded aloud. "I am to be Rin's mate."

* * *

**Ok guys there you go, the next chapter. I'll be going on vacation for a week so I don't think I'll be updating until I get back. Hang in there, I know that it's getting exciting. **

**Keep reviewing and see ya in a week! ^_^**


	5. Distance

chapter 5

_Rin_

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru came back, looking deep in thought and concentration. He didn't even look up from the ground as he contnued past Master Jaken and I and walked along the forest trail.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Master Jaken asked, standing up to follow.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, and Master Jaken turned pale. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He turned slightly, his eyes shadowed but his lips clearly curved into a frown. Except…it didn't quite look like from of anger, or bitterness…no, it was a look of weariness.

Lord Sesshomaru weary? No, he couldn't be, he's the most powerful demon in the world. Surely, he couldn't be…

His eyes flashed on me for an instant, but were quickly drawn away. Had I done something wrong? I looked down and realized that my checkered kimono was getting really short…maybe I should find a new one in a new village…Lord Sesshomaru couldn't be upset about that. Why would he be?

A few hours later and Lord Sesshomaru hadn't stopped walking, and hadn't spoken a work. Neither to me, nor Jaken.

Finally we settled somewhere and I had started a fire. Master Jaken had gone out to find more wood to feed the fire. Lord Sesshomaru was lying against a tree with his furr wrapped around him and his hands behind his head.

I wandered over toward him and knelt down next to him. "The stars are very bright tonight." I smiled at him.

He didn't make a sound, not even a movement.

"Lord Sesshomaru…if anything is wrong, you know you can tell me. I may not be of help, but I—"

"That's enough, Rin. I do not need your assistance." He snapped.

I frowned slightly, but moved around and sat against the tree, looking up towards the sky.

"What are you thinking about, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking up and counting the stars. I started with the ones next to the brightest star in the sky and moved around it…twenty…thirty… and that's when I paused to look over at him. He didn't answer.

I decided to tell him my thoughts. "You know, I'm thinking about how stars don't seem to ever die…there's so many…how could you tell when one was missing? There's too many to keep track of…"

He closed his eyes. "Rin, stars aren't important to us. Yes, they die, everything dies eventually…but stars are unimportant. That's why nobody realizes when one dies. Nobody cares."

I stopped counting at one hundred and thirty. "I care…Stars are beautiful. Their lives don't deserve to end…"

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru started. "I think that stars live a long life, they shine so brightly, I think that one with a keen eye would tell if one was to be gone." He looked over at me, and it was then I realized that Lord Sesshomaru was referring to _his _keen sight. His golden eyes were lit up in the moonlight, the brightest star shining in the corner of his black pupils…I had always thought Lord Sesshomaru was a magnificent demon, but at this moment with his eyes glowing, and the white full moon making his hair shimmer and his furr pure snowy white…he was luminous…

"Rin?" He asked when I stared.

I shook my head and turned away. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru…"

From my peripheral vision, I saw him smile slightly, then look back up at the sky.

_...4 years later..._

I was going to be turning seventeen soon, and I was absolutely thrilled to see Lord Sesshomaru again.

For my safty, he left me with Kagome and Inuyasha in their village three years ago, after a demon that had come out of nowhere had sworn to be the destroyer of Lord Sesshomaru. We had not learned who his name was, or from what land he had reigned from, but Lord Sesshomaru sensed he was powerful, and didn't want me to be so near him.

I hadn't spoken, seen, or heard from Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken since.

As I wringed out my laundry and hung it up to dry, I remembered the exact words he had told to Inuyasha and Kagome by the fire's light one evening…

"_Kagome and Brother, I ask of a favor from you." _

"_We're not interested!" Inuyasha spat._

_Kagome gave him a look and turned back to Lord Sesshomaru. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"_

_His eyes were so very tired looking, and very anxious. "I need someone to watch over Rin. A very powerful demon is after me. I'm guessing he is a decendant of a rival of my father's."_

"_Then why would she be safe with the _other _son of the Great Dog Demon?" Inuyasha questioned._

"_This was obviously a rivalry before you, and plus, I am the eldest and the sole heir of Inutaisho._" _Lord Sesshomaru answered._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at him with pleading eyes. _

_Inuyasha ignored the eyes and scoffed, starting to turn away._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome said again. "We have to."_

_Inuyasha looked at her and groaned in defeat. "Fine, we'll take the kid. How long do we have to watch the little brat?"_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't know where he's from, or where he's waiting for me. But if I cannot find him, I will return for her in three years."_

I remembered the surprised look on Inuyasha's face. I remembered the surprisingly calm look on Kagome's face. Ever since then they've treated me like their daughter. I babysat when they went to fight off demons, and when they needed to get food for the kids.

I had to say, all of the kid's were a handful. Of course that was to be expected of, since they were quarter demon, and Kiba and Kanji were older now. They were now 8 years old and Kagome's youngest (the one she carried when I arrived at the age of thirteen) was Kimiko, and she was now 5.

But there was also Sango and Miroku's kids too. They had a set of twin girls, and a boy. Nina, Kimi, and Miko. Nina and Kimi were about ten and Miko was 8. They were definitely not a big help with the inu kids, and if I were alone, I probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Luckily, there was Shippou. I knew that since he was a demon, he was definitely older than me. I remembered when he was short and resembled a little kid. He was (in demon years) almost sixty, and he definitely had a growth spurt. For now he was taller than me, his once short little ponytail was a bit longer, and his fox tail had grown at least five inches out, still fluffy looking. His eyes were a pretty moss green and his skin was smooth and young still. His voice had deepend, and he looked like a nineteen-year-old. He helped me take care of the littles. He was, after all, like their older brother.

I walked into one of the huts where I last saw Shippou putting the kids down for a nap (well, Kanji, Kiba, Kimiko, and Miko were). He was cuddled in between Kanji and Kiba, while Kimiko and Miko were snuggled together on his tail.

I resisted the urge to giggle, but after looking around for a moment, my expression became serious. I was holding back the panic that was starting to rise in my chest.

Nina and Kimi were nowhere to be seen.

I tip-toed around the kids and tugged on the kit's pointed ear. "Shippou!" I whispered in a panic.

He stirred for a second and swiped me away.

I batted his hand away and bonked him on the head, the way Inuyasha did when he was getting irritated by Shippou.

"Ouch! What the hell-?"

"Shhh!" I whispered as the kids around him moved around when he almost shouted.

He rubbed his head and carefully moved away from the kids, into the doorway to meet my eyes. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Where are Kimi and Nina?"

Shippou looked confused, and peeked back into the room looking at each face that was passed out in the hut. He looked back at me with a slight panic in his eyes. "Ummm…"

I hit his shoulder. "You lost them! Ugh! I turn my back for a few minutes and you lose them!"

I turned away from him and sprinted around the village, looking for them everywhere. I checked by the crops, I looked around the huts and homes…then I saw some movement in the grasses out by the edge of the forest…

"Nina! Kimi!" I shouted. I ran out toward the open field of grass. Then my heart almost burst out of my chest. They were running into the shadows of the trees…into the forest.

Shippou came up next to me. "Let's go after them." He said.

"Wait…" There was a strange feeling in my gut telling me… "Go watch the other kids, I got this."

Shippou gave me a strange look, and I took off, running at top speed into the forest, jumping over logs and dodging trees. "Nina! Kimi!" I shouted out their names over and over again. I heard their giggleing not too far, and I took off once more, finding them kneeling next to a tree.

"What are you two up to?" I asked a few feet away.

"Rin, we found a funny demon." Kimi giggled.

"Yeah, he's so small!" Nina smiled.

"Rin!"

I gasped. That voice. The small demon…it was…

"Master Jaken?" I whispered.

* * *

**I love this chapter. And i know its not COMPLETELY accurate but thats why its fanfic right? ^_^**

**Anyways a couple things...**

**1. I realized i spelled Jakens name wrong in the past and that's fixed in this chapter. **

**2. I decided to add a new twist to this story so it wasnt just "Rin grows up and is Sesshy's mate" **

**3. I didn't know what Inu and Sesshy's father's name was, so i used Inutaisho, since that's the closest thing i could find...**

**Oh, and I'm sorry i haven't updated quickly, school's starting soon so i may be a little slower...**

**Anyway, i hope you liked it, and please keep reviewing! ^_^**


	6. Return

Chapter 6

_Rin_

* * *

The twins ran behind me when Master Jaken grabbed his staff and walked a few steps toward me. "Rin? Is that really you? Wow, you are very much taller than me now. And you look…" He paused and looked up and down, scanning me. "like a maiden."

I smiled warmly and picked him up to give him a big hug. "Oh, Master Jaken! How I've missed you so!" I gasped and let go of him, running around and looking frantically for my Lord, whom Jaken always stayed close to. I heard him grunt and groan and pain from me dropping him on his head.

"Ugh! Why you-hey! What are you doing? Where are you going, Rin?" He shouted behind me as I wandered farther into the bushes.

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" I turned to ask him.

His face drained and he looked down at his hands. "I'm not sure. There was a blinding light and I was here when I woke up…"

"But what about Lord Sesshomaru?" I anxiously asked, shaking his shoulders.

"Stop it, Rin! Stop it!" He shouted. "Lord Sesshomaru was in an epic battle. His power was truly great with his mighty demon sword, but I think the sword may have been too much this time."

"Is he…" I swallowed back some tears that tried to leak out of my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Rin! Lord Sesshomaru is a Great Demon, and he would never let himsef be destroyed by a mere demon as Bakeneko."

"Bakeneko?" I repeated.

"Yes. He is a fierce enemy of Lord Sesshomaru. He is a cat demon, and a very powerful one at that."

"But Lord Sesshomaru is alright, right?"

"Of course he is you stupid girl!" Master Jaken exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Rin," Shippou said behind us, holding Nina and Kimi's hands. He gasped when he looked down. "Jaken?"

The little green demon's eyes were wide as he looked _up _at the fox demon. "Weren't you shorter last time I was here?"

Shippou smiled, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I, uh, grew a lot since then."

"Apparently…" Master Jaken mused.

We started heading back to the village and everyone was running around and an alarm bell was being rung. The sky was getting darker and it looked as if the air was being filled with black clouds.

I ran the kids into the hut where the little kids were cowering in a corner. I protected them and whispered soothingly to them so they would stop crying. Kiba was squirming trying to get past me to see what the comotion was about.

"What's going on?" I shouted at Shippou when he appeared in the doorway.

"The demon everyone went to fight moved here, they smelled out Inu's pups," He yelled back. "I have to go help them!" And with that, he ran out to fight the demon. In the distance I could hear, "_Foxfire!_" being yelled and then a screeching from the beast.

"_Iron-Reaper Soul-Stealer!"_ I heard Inuyasha yell. And then a silence…was it over already?

I ran outside and looked out to peek…

"GET INSIDE, RIN!" Shippou darted past me yelling.

I jumped back as the glowing red eyed demon charged past us and snapped at the fox demon.

I yelped as it screeched out and stomped back toward the hut. Its eye stared at me through the door to the hut. It groweled and raised a claw to tear apart the little hut. Its arm burst through the roof and grabbed me too tightly against the waist.

I screamed in pain as it squeezed tighter. I thought it was about to break me into pieces and kill me. I couldn't breath and my pink and baby blue kimono was ripping.

"Rin!" Everyone called out from about 50 feet from below. Shippou darted past the others and jumped up the beast's body. "_Foxfire!" _he shouted and threw it into his face, avoiding me. The demon screeched and dropped me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but no sound was coming out. My vision was getting blurry when suddenly the air around me stilled. I stopped falling.

"Rin." A voice said softly.

"…Lord…Sesshomaru?"

I heard Inuyasha then. "WINDSCAR!" and then everything went black...

* * *

**The next chapter will be hard to get to because school has started and i need to focus on my homework as well. I may get a little slow, but i'll try hard to update. Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewin'! **


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

I knew that I shouldn't have left her here alone. I should've left Jaken here too. This wasn't how I had planned things, but then again I trusted that Inuyasha would have been smarter and stronger than leaving a demon to head towards the village.

I hurried toward the strong scent of Rin's blood. I was still injured from the battle with Bakeneko, but that didn't matter. Blood trailed behind me from my shoulder across my chest, dripping from down my arm. But the scent of Rin's blood woke me from my unconciousness, and I needed to hurry.

I couldn't go any faster though! My injuries were making me lag, and every second was more and more precious. Every second was closer to Rin's death. I was almost to the village; the demon was already in sight, gripping Rin in one hand, crushing her. I swear I could hear her soundless yelps of pain from here, and it burned my ears. It made me furious. I calmed myself as I almost transformed into my true dog form. I didn't want to scare all of those villagers as well, it would be pointless and most likely, they'd start attacking me as well.

The demon was an easy kill. I heard a voice yell, "_Foxfire!_" And throw blue fire at the demons face. The demon screeched and let go of an unconcious Rin, and quickly, she fell towards the ground. I jumped up and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"Rin…" I said softly in relief.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" She said quietly, and then she fell into unconciousness.

"_WINDSCAR!"_ Inuyasha yelled and killed the demon with Tetsaiga.

I stared down at Rins face. She looked so different, so much older…Her cheekbones were higher and her face had smoothed out. Her hair was longer and her body was so…

I had never thought this way about Rin before. I had always thought Rin was beautiful, but before, I was thinking about Rin as a child…she had grown into a truly beautiful and gorgeous woman…

"Rin!" Someone approached. I turned to see Kagome and the whole group behind me, looking worried.

"She's fine." I spoke, holding her closer to me.

A boy moved through the group, approaching closer. "Sesshomaru…Is Rin okay?"

I got a good look of the boy. He looked about Rin's age, maybe older. It was that little demon fox that was always tagging along in the group as a useless pet… But now, he looked older and more powerful. He stared down at Rin with his green tinted eyes and frowned. He looked about her age, maybe a bit older, but he looked very protective, and in one instant, I thought he would make a fatal move of snatching her away from me.

I stepped away from him. "She's fine, just resting a little."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said from behind me. "Keep her with us, we can take care of her injuries. I have some herbs that can-"

"The last time I entrusted you with her, she was almost crushed to death. If you think I'll trust you with her life again, you must think I'm a fool." I said coldly.

"Sesshomaru, please!" She exclaimed.

"The demon wasn't after her, he was after our pups, and Rin was just trying to protect them." Inuyasha said, stepping around Kagome.

"I don't care if that demon was after her or not, I trusted you would protect her and you hadn't. I can only imagine she would've died if I hadn't got here on time."

There was only silence for a few moments…

"Sesshomaru, you're bleeding…" Kagome said.

I looked down at my chest. I was bleeding through my clothes and blood was running down my arms and body, pooling on the ground.

"Your point?" I turned to her.

"You need to go inside, we have to use Kaede's hut…I'm sure if she were here she'd let us use it until ours is rebuilt." Kagome said. "I'm gonna go find my herbs, and medicines, okay?"

"Sesshomaru, I can take Rin for you." Shippou said, opening his arms.

I stepped away from him again, clutching Rin to me. "She is mine to protect. I will never hand her over to someone else ever again."

Kagome insisted that I go get my wounds checked. They assured me that the woman demon slayer and the monk were watching over Rin and taking care of her injuries, although Kagome had to go back and forth between us to treat us.

My harameki were on the ground in pieces slowly repairing itself.

"Sesshomaru…Okay, so let me check your wounds first..." She tugged on my arm.

"Um, allow me…" I removed my kimono letting it fall off my shoulders and onto the ground.

She stared for a moment, then shook her head and gently touched the gash in my chest and the slicing on my shoulder.

"Okay well, im gonna clean it up first, it may sting a little though, theres a special healing medicine in the water so it doesn't get infected." She turned and got a hot towel with the medicine on it.

I kept my face clear of any pain from the stinging of the touch of medicine in the water. She kept her eyes focused on the deeper wounds making sure they wouldn't start bleeding any worse than they had before.

"I'm going to have to stitch those up Sesshomaru…" She said.

"No, they will seal up in an hours time." I replied.

"Well then, at least let me bandage it, okay?" She smiled a little.

I nodded solemly and let her wrap up my chest and right shoulder in silence.

"How is Rin?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment and looked at me with a small smile playing at her lips. "Rin will be fine, Sesshomaru. She's a strong girl."

"She is a strong _woman_." I emphasized. "She is no more merely a little girl..."

"Yes, I agree…Sesshomaru, you really care about her, don't you?"

I didn't answer.

Suddenly, the woman demon slayer stepped inside the entryway. "Rin's awake now. She's wondering where you are, Sesshomaru."

I shook my head. "I have to be leaving." Putting my kimono on over my bandaged body, I turned away from her and went out the back way.

Kagome dropped the towel and followed me, stopping me with a hand tugging my kimono. "Sesshomaru! You can't just leave her now! I thought you weren't going to trust her with us!"

I stopped and turned to her. "I am not leaving her with you, I am leaving her with Jaken, and that boy, the fox demon. He seems to be able to take care of her better than you do. Tell Rin I was never here, and make sure everyone, including Jaken, makes her believe it."

"But don't you at least want to see her and say goodbye?"

I turned away from her again, looking up at the bright full moon. Did I want to see her? Yes, more than anything. But did I want to say goodbye again? No…

I never wanted to say goodbye to her again, but I had to...for her safety...for if Bakeneko knew about her, he would use her to get to me.

And then he'd kill us both.


	8. Nightmare

Chapter 8

_Rin_

I knew that he would come back. I knew he'd come back for me. He saved me again, and now all I had to do to see him was open my eyes…

Slowly, my eyes peeked through my lashes and tried to see around me, but the room was burred, and all I could make out was the light from the lantern above me, and someone watching me. Was it Lord Sesshomaru?

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" I managed to say softly.

I heard someone leave the hut but someone was still watching over me. There was a shadowy figure above me.

"Is that you? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, are you okay?" Someone asked, not Lord Sesshomaru's voice.

"Shippou?" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The room was empty, only Shippou and I were here. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Miroku and Inuyasha are watching the kids, Sango is with Kagome and they're helping-"

Shippou was cut off by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked outside with Sango and Kagome. After a few minutes, Shippou came inside and kneeled down next to me. He looked a little upset as he just looked into my eyes and stared.

"What is it?" I asked him after a minute.

He blinked and shook his head. "Nothing."

'Hm…somethings wrong…' I thought. "Shippou, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shippou looked confused at my question. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, where is he?" I asked again.

Shippou looked around him as if I was talking to someone else. He looked back at me. "Rin, Sesshomaru isn't here. He's still gone after that demon he's been chasing for years."

My eyes widend and I sat up abruptly, ignoring the protesting, searing pain in my back and ribs. "No...No! I saw him! He came back for me! He saved me!" I cried out, looking up and around the room, moving my arms everywhere, trying to stand up.

Shippou caught my arms and pinned them to my side. "Rin! What do you think you're doing? Sit down, you're not fully healed yet!" suddenly his eyes widend and he blushed a wild red, looking away from me.

I looked down and realized I was bandaged from my hips to my stomach, but my chest was exposed. I blushed and grabbed the sheets and covered myself up.

There was a long awkward silence between us. Shippou was now sitting, facing the opposite direction of me. My cheeks stopped burning and I looked over at him with an empty feeling.

"Lord Sesshomaru…isn't here? It…it was all a dream?" A tear ran down my face, my chest felt like it was swelling, felt like something was ripping it apart. I threw my arms around my chest tight, to keep myself together.

I heard Shippou get up as I wiped away the wetness from my eyes. He sat down close to me and put his arm around me, leading me to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Rin…you must miss him so much…" Shippou said, wrapping both of his arms around me.

"I just…I _felt _him…I felt his arms around me…holding me close to him…It was real…" I grabbed onto his vest and faintly cried.

His arms tightened. "Dreams seem so real sometimes…" he murmured.

"But...I thought he came back for me…if he didn't then…who saved me?" I looked up at him, wiping away the remaining tears.

He blushed a light pink. "I-I did…I had to…you were falling…"

I stared up at him and hugged him tight. I wept a little more against his body, letting the empty feeling out.

He sighed softly and held me closer… Later, after i calmed down some, he left to talk to Miroku, and i fell asleep...

* * *

_Shippou_

It pained me to see Rin in this kind of pain. Lying to her pained me even worse. Kagome assured me that this was for Rin's safety, but I couldn't help but think 'Why would Sesshomaru do this to her?'

I knew that Sesshomaru loved Rin. It was clear as crystal in his eyes when I wanted to take her in my arms after she almost fell to her death. It was almost like Inuyasha's story all over again. Kagome changed his heart, and he fell in love with her.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt me as well. Rin was special to me, too. And when Rin woke up, searching for Sesshomaru, I knew that she loved him back. That was when Kagome and Sango told me to tell Rin it was all a dream; that Sesshomaru was never there…

Because he had left her again.

Ugh, this hurt her so much. Never had she cried in my arms before, and never had she looked so fragile. Rin was human, but she was very tough, and she wasn't afraid of any demon. Even Kagome didn't seem as tough as Rin did sometimes, and that was why I always am there for her, whenever she needs me, I'll be there.

Unlike Sesshomaru, who left her in my care while he left to rid himself of an enemy. An enemy he'd been tracking for years, and still hasn't destroyed. An enemy who he said if he couldn't kill in about three years, he'd come back for Rin, and yet it's been four years.

I watched Rin fall asleep in my arms. Her tears had dried on her cheeks and she looked peacefully asleep. As I watched, she looked like she was eight years old again. Her lips were fuller now, and her cheek bones were higher, and her lashes were longer and darker…

I set her down on the sleeping mat she had been resting on and stood up. I told her I was going to talk to Miroku about the plans for all the houses that had been destroyed in the village, but mow thought about changing my mind, and going to talk to Inuyasha instead…

Inuyasha was supposedly helping out, but instead I found him laying on a grass hill, with Kimiko climbing on top of him, she rested on her father's chest and looked up at the stars. Inuyasha pointed up she giggled around him.

"Did you see that, kid? A shooting star! It almost kinda looks like your mama's sacred arrows." He exclaimed, pointing up at the black sky. Kimiko looked in awe, and smiled.

"Papa, I made a wish on it!" Kimiko said, tugging on her father's hair.

Inuyasha grimaced but tried to chuckle lightly. "Oh, yeah? Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"Mama told me to…" It was then that she spotted me. "Brother Shippou!" She yipped and ran over to hug my leg.

I picked her up and tossed her in the air playfully. "How are you, Kimiko?"

She giggled. "I'm good, big brother!"

"Shippou, what are you doing out here so late? Aren't you supposed to be watching Rin?"

I put Kimiko down and she ran over to Inuyasha, who was now standing up. "She's sleeping. I was actually hoping I could talk to you…"

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter and knelt down to her level and said, "Why don't you go play with your brother and sister? Me and Shippou need to talk."

Shee looked up at me and back at her father. "'Bout what, papa?"

"None of your buisness, sweetheart, go find Kiba and Kanji and go play with them."

Kimiko looked a little unsure but said, "Okay…" and ran off.

"What is it, Shippou?" Inuyasha said, turning back to me.

"Well its Rin…" I started, and then explained that Sesshomaru left again, and doesn't want Rin to know he was there at all. I told him about how upset Rin was when she woke up. All I didn't tell him was how I thought about Rin and Sesshomaru in love, but I thought that he wouldn't need to know about that.

Inuyasha shook his head most of the time. "This isn't very surprising. Sesshomaru cares about nothing but his pride, and this is exactly a battle that could ruin that. He left when he was still injured, and he left Rin with you, so she wouldn't get in the way."

I wanted to object to that. I knew that Sesshomaru left Rin here strictly to protect her, but clearly Inuyasha wasn't getting that message.

"I'm just saying…she we really lie to her? It just doesn't feel right…"

"Yeah, well, that's cuz you really care about her. I can see it in your eyes. But she's Sesshomaru's property."

His _property_? At that, I became furious. Rin wasn't owned by Sesshomaru, he didn't own her! She was _not_ his property!

"I'm just saying…be careful." Inuyasha said to me after seeing the fired look in my eyes.

I scoffed. "Whatever," I said to him, then muttered "stupid mutt…"

_SMACK!_

"_Ouch_!"I cried out, rubbing the spot on my head where Inuyasha hit me.

"Don't act like such a brat!" He yelled at me, and then walked away.

I growled under my breath and cursed under my breath.

That's when I heard her yelp. It was very faint, but my keen fox demon ears picked it up. It was Rin, and she was in trouble. I got up and sprinted to her hut and threw open the door.

"Rin! Rin!" I looked frantically around. I heard her yelp faintly again. I looked down and there she was, where I left her, crying in her sleep and whimpering like a young child. She was moving around, throwing her arms around. She was having a nightmare.

"Lord…Sesshy…" She mumbled, tears flowing down her face.

'Rin…' I thought sadly, sitting down next to her, crossing my fox legs. I moved her head gently into my lap, and started to whisper to her, trying to calm her down. I brushed her hair back from her face.

She stopped crying, and smiled. But then she whispered, "Sessho…maru…"

* * *

**Okay, so by now i hope you can see theres kind of a Team Shippou and Team Sesshy thing forming. I'm not telling you what team im on, because im not going to spoil any of the story. But tell me if you're team Shippou or Team Sesshomaru.**

**Hope you liked the eighth chapter, sorry that its up late, i have been REALLY busy.**

**Next one will be up soon, i promise. And thank you for the nice reviews, they make my day ^_^**


	9. Age Before Beauty

_Chapter 9_

Rin

* * *

'_Where, oh where, could my Lord Sesshomaru be?' _Was only one of the thousands of questions running through my head. Others were '_when will he come for me?' _and, '_Why did I dream of him battling Shippou?' _

That was a weird dream, too…I remembered crying…and something moved me…and I was warm. I dreamt of Sesshomaru, but then I dreamt of Shippou as well. It was strange…I was hugging Sesshomaru and then I turned and saw Shippou standing there, his Fox Fire in the palms of his hand, holding it out to me…Then, Sesshomaru pushed me behind him and transformed…he lept at Shippou and then I woke up, startled, to the morning…alone.

I got up and went outside to see Miko and Kimiko playfully chasing eachother around the village. Lady Sango and Lady Kagome were giggling as they watched their kids play together. They looked up at me and their smiles curved down a little, probably thinking about how my hopes were up and when I found out that my Lord had not returned yet.

"Goodmorning, Rin," Lady Kagome greeted me, hiding her slight frown and giving me a warm smile.

I bowed my head slightly and looked back up at her to return the greeting. "Goodmorning, Lady Kagome, and Lady Sango."

"Please, just call us Sango and Kagome, Rin," Sango said courteously. I smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha walked out of his hut he must have finished rebuilding late last night and gave a long yawn and stretched out. "Goodmorning everyone…Kagome, where are the kids?" He asked, looking around anxiously. Inuyasha was a great father, but he was always too…"on-guard". He always had to know exactly where the kids were, all the time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miko and Kimiko are playing, and Kanji and Kiba went fishing with Shippou."

Sango laughed at Inuyasha's sniffing the air to make sure. He gave her a slight look of annoyance. "Well, where are your kids, Sango?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Sango lifted her eyebrow. "Like Kagome said, Miko's with Kimiko, and Kimi and Nina are with Mirkou, they're sleeping in.

"Ah, so that's where that lazy, do nothing monk is. He needs to get his ass up and help me rebuild homes." Inuyasha rumbled as he ambled toward Sango and Miroku's little, half-completed hut.

Kagome watched his moves in shock. "Inuyasha! Don't wake the kids up!"

But it was no use, Inuyasha was already inside the little hut yelling at the tired monk about being a lazy indolent who does nothing. Mirkou groaned and told him to get the hell out, to which Inuyasha picked him up and carried him outside, with Miroku half nude. Luckily, it was his chest that was exposed.

Sango gasped but then couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, while Kagome and I gaped at them.

Kagome rubbed her temples for a second then groaned "siiit…" as if she hardly even had the strength or attention span to yell at him. Didn't matter, Inuyasha still landed flat on the ground (or…in the ground, at least two inches deep). We all laughed at him, except for Miroku who was still half asleep on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"Ka…go…me…why'd you…do that?" Inuyasha growled from the dirt. Kagome ignored him and walked away to do some chores.

Kagome looked back at me and asked for my assitance. Willingly, I said yes, desperate for something to distract me from the thought of Shippou being in my dreams…Even though he was a good friend of mine, it was a little bit of a creepy situation.

About an hour later, Kagome, Sango, and I were hanging up the damp clothes on the line. It was a hot and slightly breezy day, so we expected the clothes to be done maybe in the late afternoon.

Shippou came back a little while ago and offered some berries that he picked with Kanji and Kiba for breakfast. He held some out to me and I accepted them awkwardly, then he smiled and went around the village to offer more. Kiba was sneaking his little hand into the basket whenever the chance arose.

About evening time, the clothes were done, and I had decided to go fishing with Shippou for dinner. We laughed and joked as we splashed eachother with water after catching a few medium sized fish. After the splashing, we got a little bit quiet, and I realized I needed to change out of my wet and dirty clothes.

"Good thing I always bring another kimono…" I joked with myself quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shippou blushing wildly.

"Don't you dare look perv!" I threw a stone and it knocked against his head. He whined in pain, but turned away from me and rubbed his head. His aggitated look reminded me of Inuyasha's when Kagome once smacked him across the head for making a rude and innapropriate comment about her body in front of everyone.

I looked back one last time to make sure Shippou wasn't peeking. As obedient as always, he was sitting cross legged with his back towards me, looking up at the orange-tinted skies. I lifted my kimono over my head and dropped it on a boulder a couple of feet away from me. I ringed out my hair of all the water, and then had a strange urge to look into the water.

Of course, all I saw was my reflection. The young girl was staring back at me with wide and curious eyes. The body she had developed was perfect, the curves that made every other girl in the village jealous of her. Her long lashes made her look, in Kagome's words, "like she always was wearing some strange natural mascara" whatever that was. But soon, the girl would grow old, and wrinkly, and she would no longer look perfect and young…not like Lord Sesshomaru, who would be perfect for years and years to come.

Now, the girl looked sad and lost…her hair hung over her shoulder and her bangs were in the way of her eyes. A little drop of water came off her cheek and made ripples in the water, scattering the vision of her beauty.

"Rin, are you done yet?" The fox demon asked, trying not to turn around.

"Oh, um, yeah, hold on…" I turned around to grab my out of season kimono and threw it on. "Alright, let's go. Don't forget the fish, Shippou."

He looked at me strange but picked up the fish and hurried next to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

I sighed and shook my head, ignoring the strange pain and the uprising thought in my head.

_I will die before Lord Sesshomaru…_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and adds! I'm having a thought of starting another fanfic soon, about Inuyasha and Kagome before they had the twins and Kimiko. I don't know what the title will be, but if you're a lover of Inu and Kagome fics, you will LOVE this one! **

**But, if I decide to start another fanfic, this story will probably take a little longer to upload, hopefully its worth the wait, though. **


	10. Stranger

**Chapter 10**

_Sesshomaru_

_

* * *

_The scent was so strong; I could taste the blood already on my fangs. I followed the trail as fast as I could, but it didn't feel like enough. He was so much stronger than me, and he was also much swifter and cunning. He made all types of cover scents that had put me off track. But that last battle we had left a large slash in his shoulder all the way down his left leg. He should've died then, but he backed off so quickly and dissappeared, that I couldn't give the finishing blow. Bakeneko had gotten away from me yet again.

Not this time though. I needed to finish him, and return to Rin as soon as I could, and time was not my friend; time was my foe.

My wound had reopened as well. Demons from all over had smelled the wound and tried to take advantage of it. To their disappointment, it would take a lot more than a mere flesh wound to kill me. Blood trailed behind me, but I slashed my way through all the demons. I would not lose my track yet again.

A vision formed into my head right that moment, and a pain in my chest began to ache. It made me stop ubruptly on the trail and left me breathing heavily trying to grab some air. The vision was from Rin, and so was the pain.

'_Pain? She's in pain of my leaving? Nonsense, she's stronger than that…' _My mind kept telling me.

The vision was through her eyes. She was looking down at her reflection, admiring herself, but then a gastilly old hag appeared in her place. But…the old women wasn't unpleasant…Her eyes shimmered and glittered in a way that you would think to only see in a young girl's eyes…Was the old lady Rin? And that was when the pain struck again, harder and more painful than anything I've felt in a long while…Not since…

I shied away from that last time I felt something that painful. The peaceful yet scared look in her eyes before her…

I stopped thinking about that and continued to follow the trail, this time even faster then before. I had to get to Rin; She needed me.

That that made my speed increase and soon the scent was closer than ever before. I came to a clearing outside the forest and at the edge of a lake. The scent led from where I was standing to the water, and then it ended. I sniffed around the area frantically, trying to find a scent of him, but there wasn't one.

I couldn't have lost him. Not when I was so close…Not when I had thought I finally found him weakend! This was worse than tracking anything I've tracked on my own…damn…I went around the lake, trying to sniff around the perimeter to sniff out a scent from when he got out of the water…but there was nothing…

"What?" I said to myself outloud.

There had to be something…he couldn't have just go into the water and not come out…or could he? Maybe there was some sort of escape underneath the water?

I knelt down to touch my finger to the water. When my nail touched the surface lightly, the lake turned from a light blue to a dark navy.

"It is a hideout…" I studied the lake. I looked up at the sky and let the breeze run through my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, trying as hard as I could to get a whiff of Rin's scent…but I guess she must have been too far away. "Rin, just wait a little while longer…"

* * *

_Shippou

* * *

_

On the way home, we were both quiet. I wondered if Rin had seen me take a little peek at her before she put her kimono on. I wonder if she knew I had seen her cry…

She walked with a slow pace, her shoulder turned away from me…Her arms were crossed across her chest, almost as if she were hugging herself tight…

"Rin, I didn't see anything…I was just messing around…"

She hardly turned and her voice was a whisper. "I know…"

I couldn't meet her eyes; her bangs were in the way. "Tell me something, Rin…" I started to say in a lighter tone. "Do you know what gets the twins in a happy mood when their fighting?"

The side of her face I could see was a question. She batted her eyes curiously.

I smiled. "_Transformation magic!"_

Rin giggled as she looked at me. "A puppy?"

I barked and ran over to her, jumping on her, kissing her, making her light up and laugh. I had another trick up my sleeve though, I transformed into different animals and people. I transformed into a kitten, Miroku, a butterfly (it's hard to transform into one because of its size), and Kohaku, since I knew she was missing him as well.

Kohaku had been gone for a month now, he had been coming to see Sango and everyone, but his visits were always short. He should've been returning any day now for a few weeks, since fall was coming and he didn't train in cold weather. Rin was very close to Kohaku, since he used to travel with her and Sesshomaru, he felt like almost family to her.

"Thanks, Shippou, you always know how to make me feel better…" She hugged me after I transformed back into myself.

"I'm not done yet, this one I've been working on for a while," I smiled even wider. She gave me another curious look, but smiled and smirked. I backed up to make some room then said, "The prettiest girl in the world…"

I jumped up and transformation magic swirled around me, misting around my legs and my body, before I gently floated to the ground. When the spell cleared, Rin gasped. Her expression was shock, her hand covered her mouth. She was impressed!

"Well, what do you think?" I smiled as Rin's silver voice came out of my mouth. My smile slowly turned downward as she backed up, and covered her face with her hands…She sounded like she was weeping…

"Rin…? What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you like it?"

She dropped her basket of berries she picked and started running back towards the river. I immediately transformed back and chased after her. "Rin! Rin, please come back!"

I heard a splash suddenly, followed by a gurgled scream.

"Rin!" I sprinted to the bank of the river, but Rin wasn't in sight. I looked down river, and upriver, but I couldn't find her.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around, wiping tears from my face, and there was Rin, in the arms of Kohaku.

He smiled and chuckled, "Haha, look what I caught!"


	11. Kohaku

**Chapter 11**

_Kohaku_

* * *

Rin was cold and soaked in my arms as I headed up the river. I didn't know how she got in there, all I know is that I saw her floating down it unconcious. I jumped and grabbed her hand, snatching her up in my arms, on my way towards the village.

Soon, I found Shippou in a panic, running up and down the river, his eyes full of tears.

"Rin!" He screamed her name.

I smiled a little at the affection I could see from Shippou. I already knew he cared for Rin, he'd sent me letters and notifications on how my sister was doing and how Inuyasha was still a hard-headed mutt, but most of all he loved to write about how Rin was. He'd say how white her smile was and how much it brightened everyone's day. He'd tell about their day babysiting the kids, and how shiny her hair looked in the sunlight. The way he described her as she grew, I knew he really cared about Rin, my almost little sister.

"Looking for this?"

He wiped away his tears like he was hiding it, but turned around and smiled widely at me, and then when he looked at Rin in my hands he choked back a sob and took her from my arms into his.

The scene was heart-warming, sure, but the fact was that it was getting dark and the air was freezing. Rin was soaking wet and turning blue and Shippou was too relieved to notice.

"Shippou, we should be heading back to the village. Rin will need warmth."

Shippou's eyes darted up and widened. He looked back down at Rin and saw she was pale. "You're right, we have to hurry." Then he darted away running as fast as his demon speed would let him.

Even after being trained, it was hard to keep up with the fox demon. His speed was faster than even Inuyasha's, and his bounds were longer by yards! He jumped off the tree branches and skipped two maybe three trees before he needed to land on another.

"Shippou! C'mon, wait up!" I shouted straining to keep up with him.

Shippou didn't stop. He didn't even pause until we reached the village. Of course, he got there before me and I didn't see which hut he went into. But it didn't much matter because as soon as I stepped into the village, family and friends ran at me and crowded around me asking how I was.

Most of them were young village girls a few years younger than me and some others were men about my age patting my back asking how the training was. I recognized the Inu pups as I looked down at them tugging on my knee pads. I greeted the twins with a smile rustling their hair, and then I saw Kimiko and gasped a little.

"Wow, Kimiko, you've gotten so big!" I said as I threw her up and down in the air playfully. She giggled and laughed and then went to go play with her siblings after I put her down.

Kagome smiled at me and gave me an embrace. "Welcome home, Kohaku!"

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." I smiled back at her.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and scoffed. "Took ya long enough to get home."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed one dog ear. "Be nice! He's been working hard for the last few years he doesn't need attitude from you!"

I laughed at the two. They never did change. I wasn't surprised to see Miroku come next to say hello. He greeted me but looked so tired. His robe was a little dirty and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Brother, have you been getting rest?" I asked him, pointing out his bags.

He chuckled humorlessly. "The little ones have been restless, and I've had to help rebuild the village huts. We need more demon exterminators in our village." He rubbed his head.

I chuckled and said I'd be happy to try to recruite some men from the village.

And then I saw my sister walking through the disspersed crowd. Her eyes were wet but she smiled warmly. She embraced my tightly and whispered in my ear, "Welcome home, Kohaku,"

I smiled and a single tear ran down my cheek.

I looked around my family and smiled. It felt good to have a warm welcome to come home to, but then I remembered…

"Rin's in trouble," I looked around them. They looked a bit startled and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"Where's the demon?" He growled as he sniffed the air for a scent. "I don't smell blood…"

"No, no, she's not being attacked by demons she fell into the river," I said and everyone gasped.

Everyone was in a panic, and I was stumbling over my words and everything came out so wrong. Then, Shippou came outside one of the huts.

"She's fine. She was just a bit cold. I changed her clothes and wrapped her up warmly…I made a fire pit inside." He said to everyone.

"A fire pit _inside _the hut? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am not! I set some rocks around so it wouldn't catch the hut on fire, it's perfectly safe."

"We'll watch her with you," Kagome said, motioning to everyone. She picked up Kimiko and Kiba and Kanji follwed her inside the small hut. Soon, everyone followed and gathered around Rin and the strange inside fire pit.

Shippou held the young unconcious girl in his arms and wrapped his fuzzy tail around her. He was so caring, and I realized at that moment that Sesshomaru would eventually kill him if he saw him holding her like that.

Sesshomaru definitely had feelings for Rin. It was obvious, though he tried making it not so. If Shippou ever showed his true feelings for Rin like this, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate on killing his competition.

"So, tell us more about your trip, Kohaku." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"The trip there wasn't much of a difficulty, as it never really is. A few demons here and there, but nothing major, nothing much of a challenge…When I got there my master trained me well and hard for months and months…I thought it was never going to end, but I got stronger.

"On my way home it was a little easier except…I ran into this demon…his eyes were green and his long hair was as black as night…he, for some reason, reminded me somewhat of a black cat."

"A cat?" Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha.

"Did he say his name?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head. "No, he did not stay, in fact, he hardly noticed me. He seemed much focused on something, and he looked as if he was trying to get away from someone."

"Was he injured at all?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He had a huge gash across his chest, looked like he got in a rough battle." I said.

"It _had _to be Bakeneko…" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Bakeneko?"

"Yes, he's the demon that Sesshomaru has been after for years. He told us that he would not return until he had killed him. I'm starting to have my doubts though…" Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WILL DESTROY HIM!" a familiar voice from behind said.

We all turned to see Jaken in the doorway. He had the Staff of Two Heads in his grasp. He had a scowl on his face. It was just as I remembered him…

"Yeah, well, what if he doesn't? Poor Rin's been waiting _years_ for him to come backandhe hasn't!" Inuyasha spat.

"Rin is none of Lord Sesshomaru's concerns right now! All he needs to focus on is destroying Bakeneko, and creating his kingdom!" The imp said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru will never have his own kingdom. And he'll never rule the world either!"

"You think so? Lord Sesshomaru can do whatever he wants!" Jaken said waving the Staff of Two Heads in front of his face.

Inuyasha swiped it away. "No he cannot!"

The two went on arguing like two children about it. In fact, even the children were laughing at the two's immaturity.

"Okay enough!" Shippou shouted.

They went silent.

"Well, maybe we should get someone to find Sesshomaru; maybe Kohaku can tell him where he was heading." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome is right," Miroku chimed in. "Sesshomaru needs to know where Bakeneko was hiding. I have a bad feeling that if Sesshomaru doesn't catch him soon, Bakeneko will start to slauter villages."

"He's right," My sister spoke, holding my nephew in her arms. "Kohaku, speaking about your trip, where is Kirara? Didn't she go with you?"

Kirara had gone with me to make my trip easier. Though it still took a few months to get where I needed to go, it was always nice having her around for company.

"Kirara disapeared…im sure she knows where we are, but one day I woke up and she was gone." I said to her.

I scoot back a little as my sister turned red in her face. Her bangs covered her eyes but I knew she was glaring furiously at me.

"Kirara…is…MISSING?" She growled.

I rubbed my head anxiously. "Sango, it wasn't that long ago, I think it was like last month, I'm sure she'll come back here soon."

"You better hope so." She glared.

Rin was stirring in Shippou's arms. She opened her eyes a little bit and then started to tremble. "S-s-s-s-o…c-c-c-c-oooollld…"

"I know, Rin, just hold on, you'll be warm in a second…" Shippou said.

Kagome sat closer by Rin and stroked her hair once. It seemed over years of watching over her, Rin was more like a daughter to her, as Shippou was like a son…I found that quite interesting.

All the children had fallen asleep while the elders of our group further discussed about how we would transfer the information to Sesshomaru. We decided one of us had to go out and look for him. But how? We'd have to be able to track him down. Inuyasha wanted him to go, but Kagome said he needed to stay and help finish repairing the village with Miroku. Sango said she wanted to but couldn't since she didn't have Kirara (because I drove her away apparently) and didn't know how she would find direction. Kagome said that she couldn't because she had to watch over the kids.

"I'll go." Rin stood up.

We all stared at her for a moment. A few of the adults were about to agree, when shippou got up and said, "No it is WAY too dangerous for you. Plus, how would you find your way?"

She looked over at Shippou, the fire reflecting in her brown eyes, making them warm but burning at the same time.

"You're coming with me, Shippou."

* * *

**Yes, I realize that i posted this up extremely late and I apologize. I have to thank musicgodess3 because i got an e-mail saying she added my story to her favorites and that's why I was able to finish this chapter. HUMONGOR THANKS TO YOU! And thank you to all of those who are still reading my story even though I've been laggin' at it, love all of you guys 3**

**Hope everyone had a nice halloween, thanksgiving, and other holidays and i hope those of you who celebrate it are having a good Hanukkah. Happy holidays! =)**


	12. Look Forwad

Rin

His green eyes bore into my back as I piled my belongings in a nice stack and wrapped it in a leather bag. Shippou watched over me silently and hadn't said a word since I won the argument last night. It went on for an hour, and by that time almost everyone but Shippou and me went to bed.

I shrugged. "If you don't want to come with me, you don't have to."

"Oh I'm going. I'm going to stop you."

I turned toward him, my bag slung over my shoulder. "You're not going to stop me. I have to find him, Shippou." I said walking past him. I was on the threshold when his hand rested on my shoulder, soothingly, but also slightly restraining.

"Rin, please don't go…" He pleaded as a last resort.

I rested my hand lightly on his and squeezed it affectionately. He looked up hopeful but soon turned back to being defeated as he saw the obvious determination glazed over my eyes.

"Shippou…I love him…I have to find him."

Finally, I thought I saw the understanding in his eyes, and he started to nod shakily, the tears returning. I turned around and hugged him as if I would never see him again. I tried not to think about the possibility that it could be. I backed up; I was looking at his human face but green demon eyes…the sorrow in then looked undoubtedly human.

I wiped the tears away, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back…I promise…" I whispered into his ear. When I started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist.

"Let Kohaku and I go with you for protection." He said suddenly. For a moment, it caught me off guard, since I already told Shippou I wanted him to come, but when he said Kohaku, I was a little shocked.

"Why does Kohaku need to come?"

Shippou pondered for an answer, almost as if he didn't have a reason in the first place. After a moment his voice broke the silence. "The more protection for you, the better."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a little girl!"

He snickered. "Yes, you are."

"I'm an adult! I'm at the age most women should be married having kids."

"According to Kagome, in her time, seventeen year old females are still girls." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome's time was more interesting to him than anything else. He had always wanted to see it, but since the Shikon Jewel was gone, he had to simply listen to Kagome's tales of things called "trollies" and "skyscrapers" and, one of his favorites, "fireworks".

I, too, had wanted to see Kagome's strange world. I think we all did, but sadly it wasn't possible. With the Shikon Jewel gone, and no magic to help open the portal in the well, it had made it impossible for any of us to get to Kagome's home.

"Well…we don't live in her time." I cut back.

He sighed. "We're going."

I decided this was okay. It was better than not being able to go alone. Plus, it was good having Kohaku come with us. After all, he knew where he was going. But, I had to admit telling everyone that he was going with us was very hard.

"You…You're taking Kohaku with you..." Sango looked back and forth between me and Shippou. This was, by far, probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do; I was telling Sango her brother was leaving once again.

Shippou cut in, seeing my distress. "I thought it would be better for Rin. I mean, I'm still in training, and I don't know my way around very well…That's where I thought Kohaku would come in handy."

"Please, Sango…we know that he just got here…but we need him…" I looked at her in the eyes. They were full of sadness and grief and for a brief moment I though t about taking this all back. Taking back what I said about taking Kohaku with us, taking back this whole trip, but we needed him.

She took a deep breath in and sighed. I could see that she was trying to fight back tears but slipped as one fell down her cheek. But, she smiled. "Yes, you do need him. He is a smart boy, isn't he? He takes after my father with his sense of adventure…He can go."

I smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Sango."

We parted and she smiled at me, wiping away the tears. I bowed respectfully. She bowed her head back and smiled. After that, we found Kohaku playing with his nieces and nephews. We asked him to come along and he accepted. But, he had a look of anguish. I didn't blame him, he wanted to stay with his family, but he said he would love to come. I didn't know whether it was because he felt like he needed to, or if he wanted to be the one to protect us.

Before we left, everyone came to say goodbye. The little ones didn't know where we were going, but they all ran over to give all three of us hugs. Shippou looked like he was on the verge of bursting to tears when Kimiko stumbled over to say goodbye.

Her silver hair was now running down her back, and her little white ears perked up then folded down. She was Inuyasha, but younger. She even had his golden eyes. The only trait she had that was Kagome's was that she had no claws, and she had the facial structure of her mother. I supposed she also had her mother's seemingly innocent personality, and she always cried. Right now, she seemed to know more about what was going on than any of the other kids. She cried and whined for her big brother to stay, and I swore than Shippou cried with her, but his tail would not reveal anything. When he stood to leave, she was still crying, clinging to his leg; Inuyasha had to step in to pry his daughter off of Shippou's leg.

"C'mon, kid. Don't cry now." He murmured to her. "Big brother Shippou will be back soon..." She whined and shook in her father's arms but soon fell asleep, exhausted from the animosity.

We exchanged a few more hugs waved goodbye, strolling into the black shadows of the forest I had always wished to venture into.

_Lord Sesshomaru_, I thought, looking straight ahead in anticipation. _I'm going to find you._


	13. Tracking Down Sesshomaru

_Shippou_

We didn't know where the Hell we were going. Kohaku had told us to start south, so that's what we did. After hours and hours of nothing but walking in plain forest, I had known that we were lost.

_Poor humans, _I thought. _They have such a horrible sense of direction_.

"Shippou, do you know which direction we're going?" Rin asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Of course I do! We're going the _**wrong way**_!" I shouted back at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed, turning toward me. "Well, which way SHOULD we be going?"

"Depends…Kohaku, which way did you come from? Do you remember where you saw him?"

Kohaku looked around at the millions of similar trees surrounding us. As if to look for a slight distance like a large boulder or something to make it look a lot more familiar. He got stuck on one grassy path between two twig-like trees with no leaves on them.

"I don't remember exactly where…but I feel a strong aura coming from that direction." He nodded toward the path.

I looked down the path and a shiver ran through my spine. The aura was almost as strong as Naraku's had been but it wasn't. Still, I knew what Kohaku was talking about, and even if it wasn't Bakeneko, we had to go after it.

Rin looked at the both of us as if we were crazy. "I don't feel anything guys…"

We both looked at her suddenly. She couldn't feel that aura? Well that's strange…

"Ummm….okay,well…we better get moving." Kohaku looked over at me.

"Yeah…" I gave him a nod and looked over at Rin. "Want me to carry you?"

She grunted and set her eyes. "No. I can walk."

I gave a look back. "Well, I was just asking! You looked tired!"

"Well I'm not! We got to get moving!" Then she stomped past us into the direction Kohaku pointed to.

We looked at each other and shrugged, knowing our next move. "Alright," I said to Rin. "Your decision." Then I and Kohaku sprinted past her.

Her eyes followed us and she started running. She knew she couldn't keep up, though. We were dodging from tree to tree, picking up speed. I looked down and Rin was lagging far behind.

"Guys, stop! Wait for me!" She shouted out, waving her hand and trying to keep her pack from slipping.

But I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I just kept jumping from limp to limb, my paws barely touching before I would jump off again. I loved how powerful I had become. Then I looked and realized there were no trees ahead of me. I looked down and saw the water under my feet as I submerged into the lake.

I jumped out of the water and sprinted to the bank. Kohaku, who must have bounced back from the tree and landed on the bank, laughed at me, while I was clawing my way out of the water.

Rin ran up next to him and gave him a strange look. Then, she looked at me and burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" I said while ringing the water out of my tail.

"That's what happens when you get ahead of yourself, Shippou." Rin laughed.

I scoffed at her turned to look at the lake. That's when I froze.

"I smell something…" I muttered. I looked back at the two still laughing at me and then turned and ran off. I had a scent, and it wasn't just anyone's scent. It was Sesshomaru's.

Looking around, I saw something silver shining on the ground. I stopped and wrapped it around my finger and sniffed it; Sesshomaru's hair.

"What… what i-is that?" Rin asked over my shoulder. She was panting but totally interested. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and she was even leaning over my shoulder!

"Sesshomaru's hair…" I breathed out. I sniffed it once more then ran off to find the trail. I caught the scent hen followed it around. It stopped and I finally looked down.

The dead end was at the edge of the lake.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short, I know it's short but it was getting really hard to write this chapter. I'll try to get them up faster. T.T**

**Oh, and while you're waiting for me to update chapters on this story, check out "Mated for Life", my other fanfiction made for Inu/Kag fans. Thanks and keep reviewing please! :D**


End file.
